deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Ivan the Terrible vs Lurtz the Fighting Uruk-Hai
Ivan the Terrible vs Lurtz the Fighting Uruk-Hai WHO IS DEADLIEST? The STATS: X-Factors Close range: The Uruk-Hai are known for their super strength: combine this with metal gauntlets, and they are even more lethal when they punch or palm opponents. However, daggers themselves can be utilized as close, mid and long range weapons, because they can be thrown, and the bite of a Fighting Uruk-Hai requires the orc to be at a much closer range to strike than the dagger, and is not as efficient at killing. Plus, both Lurtz and the Berserker will not have gauntlets (though regular Uruk-hai have the potential to kill a person with a fist, without needing a gauntlet, and the Uruk-Hai Berserker is freakishl strong). Therefore, Ivan and his men will have the advantage here. Edge: Ivan the Terrible Mid range: While Ivan and his Russians will sport only one type of sword, the saber, Lutrz and his orcs will have two types: the orcish scimitar and the Berserker sword, the latter of which are enourmous (5 foot long, 4 inch wide blade, with an 18 inch long handle, and a foot long double spike at the end). Though a person could use a saber with quicker speed than they would the massive Berserker sword, the Berserker Uruks are far, far, far, far stronger than humans or elves or even other Uruk-Hai (about 7 feet high, at least 300 lbs), and were capable of using their swords with surprising speed. It would be difficult to block a blow from such a huge sword wielded by so large and strong an Orc, and though the double spike could end up getting stuck inthe armor and body of an enemy soldier, the Berserker would have been strong enough to lift the enemy troop with his sword and use the enemy solder as a massive clubbing weapon The sword was intimidating. However, against the usual scimitar, the Saber will be better utilized (though not necessarily prove better than the scimitar, you could use it with more success than against the Berserker blade), and most of the Uruk-Hai in this fight will be wielding the scimitars. The Bardiche is a bad news device: not onlt can it cut you in half, it also serves as a rest for the Pishchal musket. Though the Bardiche wont have the range of the Uruk Pike, it will be able to either knock it away or possibly even break the weapon with one strike. Edge: Ivan the Terrible Long range: The Pishchal is a very impressive musket. Capable of leaving wounds more grusome than modern rifle bullets, the Pishchal could be reloaded in 22 seconds, half the time it takes to reload the Arquebus. However, the max effective range of the Pishchal is 60 feet, while the composite bow can fire at a maximum effective range of 175 meters (575 feet), and its reload time is far less than that of the Musket. But with efficiency concerned, the Composite bow of Lurtz wins. The crossbows of the Russians and the fighting Uruk-Hai should be equal in preformance. Edge: Lurtz Special weapons: The Chekan warpick and warhorse makes for an effective warrior. The warpick can augment the Russian dagger as a close range weapon, and the horse is larger and stronger than the Uruk-hai (though the Berserker types might be physically strong enough to bring them down). But the Mine is a devistating weapon, and the torch used to light it can also double as a striking weapon, as we as something to cause chaos by starting fires. The Uruk-Hai shield itself is a striking weapon as well as armor, capable of being used as a blunt force weapon, a stabbing weapon (can be used in this fashion as a stabbing weapon, like a spear, or as a good tool to impale enemy soldiers lying on the ground, making sure their dead) and a thowing weapon (as seen when Lurtz nearly kills Aragorn by throwing it at his head, nearly decapitating him). Such a heavy shield could not be utilized by a normal sized human warrior, but the Uruk-Hai are strong enough to pull this off. Horses were used effectively against the Fighting Uruk-Hai in the LOTR, but in the battle of the hornburg, when Gandalf led the Rohirrim knights to victory, the Uruk-Hai were blinded by light, which allowed the knights to get past their pikes: if the light hadn't have blinded the orcs, they would have slaughtered the Knights; pikes are very effective as anti-cavalry devices. Pikemen in the medieval/Rennaissance eras used these weapons to stop knight charges, and Sarissas, a similar wepaon from the ancient world, helped Alexander the Great to defeat an army of Indian war elephants at the battle of the Hydaspes river in India. with the Rohirrim favoring mounted war, it was no surprise that Saruman armed most of the Uruk-Hai with pikes. Unless Ivan catches a Uruk-Hai warrior without his pike, he is in serious trouble, and his horse wont avail too much. EDGE:Lurtz Armor: Though the chainmail and steel cuirass armor of Ivan the Terrible is good for defense, the Uruk-Hai of Lurtz are fa more heavily armored. Usually, heavier armor means slower movement, but with the great strength of the Uruk orcs extra weight is no problem: they'll move as fast as a human warrior with lighter armor. However, Lurtz himself is not as heavily armored as other Uruk-Hai, and the Berserker Uruk-Hai wear only a helmet and loincloth guard (their great resistance to pain and injury helps to make up for their lack of armor). Lurtz, unlike Ivan the Terrible, wears no helmet: this could prove crucial if the two end up fighting each other in close quarter combat. So, while all the Russians will be fully armored, three of Lurtz men will have far better armor, with Lurtz himself and the Berserker having less than Ivan and his men. EDGE: Dead even Experience: Ivan wins this in Spades: he has years of experience fighting and beating his enemies in Asia. Lurtz, like all Uruk-Hai, are born with the skills necessary for war, but Lurtz only had one fight, and the battle ended disastrously for the Uruk-Hai (many, if not most were killed, and the Hobbit with the ring was not found). Lurtz himself died in that battle, while Ivan, fighting battles over and over, was highly successful. EDGE: Ivan the Terrible Physicality: Ivan the Terrible and his troops are used to the harsh wilderness of Russia, and were pretty tough, but they did not have the awesome size and strength of Lurtz and his kin. Being human, they could suffer injury far more easily than the Uruk-Hai, especially the Berserker form (though, as the Two Towers did show, bladed weapons can still drop them). And Ivan also had issues with disease (He had Spondylosis, an auto-immune-disease of the spine, which made his back like bamboo. Also, he took mercury, which might mess with his aim), while Lurtz and his kin seem to not suffer from any pathological qualms, despite their horrid apearance. Edge: Uruk-Hai Psych Out factor: Lurtz and the other Uruk-Hai are not afraid of humans, elves or dwarves: though the other races look much different, the Uruk-Hai do not consider them hideous or intimidating when it comes to appearance. They only fear their enemies when they show great prowess in battle, such as after they were slaughtered by the Fellowship of the Ring, and subsequently found the fellowship was on their tail (the two towers). However, Ivan the Terrible and his men have never seen an Orc Before: the only sentient species they have ever seen were other humans of different people groups. With the superstitions of Russia, which involved ghosts (Rusalkas) and river monsters (Vodyanois), combined with the appearance and super strength of the Uruk-Hai, Ivan and his men may think that they will be fighting devils. The effect of seeing such beastmen would be on par with Neanderthals seeing individuals of another species of homo, Homo Sapiens, for the first time, or on par with humans encountering aliens: Fear, absolute terror can result. This will give Lurtz and his Orcs and edge EDGE: LURTZ Mental Health: Ivan the Terrible was a nut: He tortured people himself, he slaughtered who knows how many, he killed his heir to the throne ina rage, he took mercury (mercury can over time cause madness. That's why you have the iconic Mad Hatter in alice in wonderland: people who made hats back then had to deal with a lot of mercury, and hatters often, if not always, eventually became insane as a result. Hence the old saying "Mad as a Hatter"). Having Spondylosis, he also might have been in constant pain, and that tends to irk your mind after a while. Lurtz, though a primal savage like his other Uruk-Hai, having orcish ancestry (Orcs, like Ivan, have a tradition of torture), he is otherwise sane for his species. His macabre nature is natural for his kind, and his savagery is far, far less likely to interfere with his sound judgment like the madness of Ivan would interfere with his. The Berserker form of Uruk-Hai is practically mindless and brute, but it is easily commanded in battle, serrving as a wrecking machine instead of a high officer, and its mad nature is likewise suited to its biological nature. Ivan the Terrible was arguably more sadistic than most orcs, if not all, and he was brutal, cruel, savage, while still human: his mental health is pronounced. Lurtz, and his kind, are not mentally unstable or unhealthy for their race. In terms of barbarism and madness, Ivan trumphs the Uruk-Hai. And madness can be a handicap; one of the reasons Cortez defeated Ivan the Terrible was because of having a more sound noggin. EDGE: LURTZ This Blog is Finished without a written fight due to lack of interest (only 2 votes). Lurtz is winner, but it really doesn't matter. Category:Blog posts